


【安雷R】快雨晴时

by Drakensberg



Category: aotuworld
Genre: Bottom!Ray, M/M, Top！Anmicius
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakensberg/pseuds/Drakensberg
Summary: 他教这个班还没多久，学生的样貌名字在他脑内还很模糊，但这双苍白的脚的形态却鲜明清晰，脚背上的静脉在缓缓流动的水下曲折。脚的主人抬起头，睁开惺忪的眼睛转了一圈，在看到安迷修的脸后很快恍然，跟着直起身，扣着手向后桌倚去伸了个懒腰。另一只运动鞋从翘起的椅子脚里漂出来，沾湿了安迷修挽起的裤脚。





	【安雷R】快雨晴时

**Author's Note:**

> 他教这个班还没多久，学生的样貌名字在他脑内还很模糊，但这双苍白的脚的形态却鲜明清晰，脚背上的静脉在缓缓流动的水下曲折。脚的主人抬起头，睁开惺忪的眼睛转了一圈，在看到安迷修的脸后很快恍然，跟着直起身，扣着手向后桌倚去伸了个懒腰。另一只运动鞋从翘起的椅子脚里漂出来，沾湿了安迷修挽起的裤脚。

这座城市一年到头都是潮湿的，雨很多。安迷修有时会怀念老家干燥的夏天，多雪的冬天，想起冷气，冰棍，暖气和灿烂的太阳。  
夏天总是下雨。每当下雨时，安迷修总能从工位正对着的窗口里看到操场上光着脚在雨中踩水的学生。少年少女的脚从楼上向下看起来小小的，坦然地展示在光线里。虽然已经有成年人的足形，但总归还是稚嫩而有活力的。被淋湿了的欢声笑语从窗缝里淅淅沥沥地砸进来，安迷修收起教案，去教室为下节课做准备。  
每周的这个时间，位于高地的礼堂总会有讲座举行。学生们打着伞，拎着鞋子从积水的路上往水更少的地方走去。  
天还没黑，但教室里已经有些昏暗了。没有开灯，他以为学生都已经走空，于是走上讲台，把教案轻手轻脚放在桌上。粉笔末微微震颤起来，落进水里。一只运动鞋漂到了讲台旁，他顺着运动鞋劈开的水波看去，发现教室里还有一个学生伏在桌上，看不清表情。  
他教这个班还没多久，学生的样貌名字在他脑内还很模糊，但这双苍白的脚的形态却鲜明清晰，脚背上的静脉在缓缓流动的水下曲折。脚的主人抬起头，睁开惺忪的眼睛转了一圈，在看到安迷修的脸后很快恍然，跟着直起身，扣着手向后桌倚去伸了个懒腰。另一只运动鞋从翘起的椅子脚里漂出来，沾湿了安迷修挽起的裤脚。  
这种情况下，不说些什么是不合适的。安迷修想不出道理说服自己不去说些什么，又觉得屋外黯淡的天空和整栋教学楼里的寂静实在让气氛过于压抑。  
“你没去礼堂？”安迷修先开的口。  
“翘了，反正集会本来也很无聊。”  
“至少出去走走可以转换下心情，在教室里学了一天肯定会累的。”  
雷狮的眼睛在昏暗的教室里闪着扑朔的光，仿佛看透了他客套的话语：“反正也没什么用。”  
雷狮别过头，去看窗外蔽日的乌云和沉闷的天空：“海南一直都是这样，很讨厌。”  
他像是在说天气，但他莫名的停顿又好像在说些别的什么。安静了一会儿后，他又说：“你也是。”  
安迷修被雷狮讨厌了，虽然他也不知道自己究竟是哪里惹到了对方。雷狮说完就继续趴回桌上睡觉。安迷修有些不知所措，抱着教案又回了办公室想了整整一节课。他不知道自己身上究竟是一点讨人厌，又或是自己的哪些行为让这个学生在短短几天的教学里就讨厌了他。  
安迷修没有想多久，很快就把这些抛在脑后。从最北端来到祖国最南端的他正为一项艰难的迁居而奔忙：选房，看户型，申请贷款，准备装修，他有太多事情要忙，也没有什么空去全身心地在乎一个高中生的脾气。为了让年迈的父母安心养老，他才来到这里任教。为了让一家人能顺利在这里安居，度过冬天，他从雨季起就开始为父母的起居做打算。雷狮在他的课上总是一声不吭地发呆，要么就是把手放在桌肚里玩手机。不过雷狮也从不放过跟安迷修唱反调的机会，一逮到话茬就紧追不舍地呛他，这样的做法往往能引起学生的哄笑。安迷修全当这是课堂上无伤大雅的调节，每每都会摆出一副宽容的态度原谅雷狮。安迷修摆摆手，傻笑着应付掉学生对他情感经历的八卦，眼睛掠过几十名学生的脸瞟向雷狮。在欢笑的空气里，发起笑料的领头者却一脸冷淡。  
下周的同一时间，安迷修远远地就在走廊上看到了教室里的雷狮。雷狮这次没有睡觉，好好地穿着鞋子，托着腮在本子上胡乱画些什么，一副无聊透顶的样子。雷狮一抬头就看到了他，露出一个转瞬即逝的笑来，就这么注视着他走进教室。  
“听说老师要买房？”雷狮毫不避讳地问。  
他不是很想开始这个话题，于是说：“你一直这样，班主任会生气的。”  
雷狮满不在乎地耸肩：“反正他又管不了我。”  
安迷修问他：“你在其他老师的课上也是那样吗？”  
雷狮也问他：“你教其他学生也是那样吗？”  
什么叫那样？安迷修还是搞不清楚。  
雷狮补充：“我讨厌很多人，你只是其中之一。反正你也挺讨厌我的，不是吗？”  
安迷修一面装作不经意地坐到讲台上，一面想我哪里说我讨厌你了，明明是你先说的你讨厌我，把雷狮的别扭权当做青春期迟来的反叛。  
雷狮说：“你要是真讨厌我，就别买东区新开的那处地盘。”  
见安迷修突然愣住，雷狮接着说了下去：“我爸是开房地产公司的……懂了吧？你要是真讨厌我，就别占这份便宜。”  
安迷修这才回忆起看房时多次看到的一个雷姓房地产商的名字。他事先并不知道那是雷狮的父亲，就算知道了他也没打算避嫌。雷狮肆意的揣测确实让他有些不满，联想到雷狮和他这样的家庭，安迷修还是决定不再贸然插手雷狮家庭间的矛盾。他想说些什么来缓解气氛，可还没等他组织好语言，雷狮就已别过头去，不再同他说话。  
安迷修在讲台上坐了很久，直到下课铃响他才站起来，准备回办公室休息一会。走到门口时，雷狮突然叫住他：“下周这节课你还会来这个教室吗？”  
面对学生无厘头的要求，他当然有很多理由可以拒绝。在这个时间呆在哪里是他的自由，即便是雷狮也没权力干涉他的想法。但他又很想回答说“当然”，雷狮好像已经猜到了他的回答，于是继续说道：“不会的，我赌你肯定不会来。”  
“为什么？”  
雷狮似乎还要接着说下去，原本清楚的声音却在楼下熙攘的人声传来后突然哑了下去：“反正……就是不会。”  
“我们就当打个赌。”安迷修告诉他。  
雷狮沉默地点了点头。  
好像雷狮的话印证了一般，学校取消了集会，他和雷狮单独对话的机会也近乎为零。偶尔天晴时他会在课间听到雷狮的少有的笑声，有着他这个年纪的人该有的朝气。这样的时刻总是很快逝去，并不长久，就像雨季里难得的晴天，太阳只短暂地显露一会儿便匆匆离开，仿佛阴雨才是这个季节的真正主旋律。  
安迷修的移居工作有条不紊地进行着，他摇到了号，交了首付，去掉月供后工资还勉强算宽裕，雨季结束后就能交房。他从银行回来，开车回学校取文件。倒车时他看了眼高二教学楼，周五下午，还在下雨，他隐约记得学校发布了通知说本周周五高一高二提早放学。他下车，撑起伞，从楼下望去能看到很多教师办公室都已经关掉了灯，只有顶层还有一间教室没有关门——那是雷狮所在的班级。  
离开时他忍不住从敞开的门里往教室内看了一眼，果然发现了雷狮的身影。已经断电的教室里窗帘紧闭，室内一片昏暗，只有雷狮的手机屏幕发着刺眼的光。注意到安迷修的雷狮从游戏界面映出的斑斓的光里抬起头，又迅速地把头低了下去。  
安迷修敲敲门，木门在潮湿的空气里闷闷地响。“怎么还不回家？再磨叽一会儿连高三都要走了。”  
雷狮熄灭手机，一声不吭地看着安迷修走到他的桌子旁边。闷热的教室里已经有了积水，雷狮穿的运动鞋被水弄得湿漉漉的。这次他没有脱鞋，安迷修也没有挽裤脚，因此也不必担心雷狮的鞋子会再次弄脏他的脚踝。  
雷狮忽然抢走安迷修手里的文件，踩着水花蹬掉了他早就湿透的运动鞋。他拽掉袜子，把赤裸的脚踩在安迷修的皮鞋上。他在安迷修的眼皮子底下挥了挥手里的文件：“我现在要把它扔到水里。”  
“然后呢？”安迷修忽然问他。  
雷狮也愣住了，两人面对面的呼吸在黑暗中焦灼了好一会儿，安迷修才扑哧一声笑了出来。他放下另一只手里的伞，用自己潮湿的手去摸雷狮干燥滚烫的手心。文件掉进了水里，墨迹很快被濡湿。雷狮也笑了起来，把冰凉的脚趾探进安迷修的裤腿。他把安迷修推到邻桌的椅子上，转而坐上自己的桌子，用脚踩踏安迷修的双膝。几块深色的水渍很快随着雷狮足底的摩擦延伸开来，在安迷修的裆部停下。  
安迷修开始喘气，低沉的呼吸给雷狮带来了某种鼓励，驱使他在安迷修腿间鼓起的一团上继续深深浅浅地碾压。脚趾偶尔会蹭到皮带上坚硬的金属扣，从安迷修的角度来看已经有些发红。雷狮有些不耐烦了，他想不明白为什么这么久了安迷修还是毫无反应。  
他想给安迷修那张永远世故冷淡的脸上狠狠地来那么一脚，好赶快在自己自损八千前收回覆水，却被反应过来的安迷修瞬间攥住了脚踝。安迷修顺势站起来，吻在他发红的脚心。雷狮被他弄得发痒，被锢住的双脚却不得用力，只能徒劳地挣扎。雷狮用不上力气，只得倒在课桌上。笔筒被他打翻，咕噜噜地在水中发出响声。他被接二连三的痒意压制住，身体不自觉地蜷起，呼吸也急促起来。他大口大口地喘着闷热的空气，听见安迷修在他脚心不断弄出的吻声，脸渐渐烫了起来，双腿不再挣扎。  
“继续……”他催促安迷修，“不然我只会更讨厌你。”  
安迷修仍然搞不清自己是哪里招惹到了雷狮，更想不清自己为什么没有在一开始就制止雷狮。外面的雨更大了些，盖住了他们粗重的呼吸。他继续吻雷狮的脚背，推着高中生的运动裤一路吻到小腿。雷狮搂住他的脖子，腿向外叉开，于是安迷修也吻他的脸。安迷修拨开雷狮汗湿的头发，捧住湿热的脑袋同雷狮接吻。雷狮嘴巴里有啤酒的味道，安迷修起初不敢确信，舔舔雷狮的舌尖后还是皱着眉断定了事实。  
“你喝酒了？”  
雷狮的滚烫的呼吸喷到了安迷修的鼻尖，脸上一片昏暗的红，一直蔓延到耳朵根。安迷修侧过身，桌肚里倒下的易拉罐给了他答案。  
“哈哈……”雷狮一边喘气，一边往他身上蹭着，“那又怎么样？”  
“你家人会担心的。”  
雷狮松开手，整个人脱力地瘫在桌上。“反正……大人都一样……都一样的讨厌。”  
安迷修当然也是讨厌的大人，有着世故的道德和让人不爽的君子做派。雷狮当然像讨厌任何一个大人一样讨厌着安迷修。雷狮一边断断续续地骂，一边不受控制地流了眼泪。他没有哭出声，而是狠狠咬住了自己的拳头，红着眼圈瞪着安迷修。  
安迷修用手腕给他擦掉眼泪，但很快就有新的眼泪流了出来。他没有办法去彻底理解雷狮，更没有多余的心力耗费在雷狮身上，却还是时时动了恻隐之心。怜爱当然不是真正的爱，他注视着雷狮在潮水般的哽咽中颤抖的胸膛，他知道他现在所做的和他曾做过的都无异于杀人。雷狮当然坚强，很快就从决堤的情绪中平复回来。安迷修看着他，直到雷狮扯住他的领口狠狠地咬上他的脖颈。  
雷狮抓住他的背，用微微颤抖的声音说：“现在。”  
“现在？”他轻声回问。  
“对，现在，”雷狮死死地咬住了这个词：“现在，就现在。”  
他们都没有同男性做爱的经验，安迷修脱下雷狮的裤子后胡乱摸了很久，手指生生戳进去的时候雷狮叫出了声——当然是因为疼。安迷修跟他道歉，说他也不知道要怎么做。雷狮抓住他乱动的手，从指缝里死死地嵌进去，一点点抚慰雷狮的阴茎。另一只手还挂在他的脖子上，很剧烈地颤着，雷狮就这样到了高潮。精液被两个人的手抓住，尽数淌到了雷狮的股间。雷狮身上都乱糟糟的，安迷修自然也好不到哪儿去。  
“太糟了。”雷狮抱怨。  
安迷修松开了雷狮的手，再次用手指试探着浅浅地戳刺。“没办法……将就一下。你迟早得习惯的。”  
“习惯什么？习惯你——”雷狮的声音猛地降下来，“呃，习惯被这么搞还是当大人？”  
“当然是……”雨声又猛地加大，雷狮没听清安迷修说了什么。随着安迷修挺进的动作，雷狮渐渐不再说话。破碎的话语交杂在他低声的呻吟里。安迷修给不了他答案，雷狮没有找到答案。  
听到手指带着咕叽咕叽的响声从身体里慢慢退出来，雷狮有些紧张地发晕，只是垂着眼看对方的动作。安迷修拉开裤链，把已经勃起的阴茎抵上雷狮的后穴。头几下他没操对地方，雷狮被裤链磨得想并腿，却正夹紧了安迷修的腰。他抹掉自己头上的汗，心想管他是疼还是爽都尽管来吧，他雷狮还会怕吗？  
安迷修终于操进去的时候，雷狮吐出一声长长的喟叹。安迷修吻了吻他，跟着才慢慢开始动作。雷狮这个年纪的人其实会害怕的很多，但从没有哪样会比黑洞洞的未来更让人害怕。他缓缓推进，被雷狮颤抖的内里不停挤压。  
他最终射出来的时候紧紧抱着雷狮，雷狮伏在他耳朵边一直喘气。清冷的新鲜空气从门前吹进来，略微减轻了两人身上汗津津的感觉。  
是安迷修开车送雷狮回的家。一路上雷狮都沉沉闷闷的，一声不吭。半路上安迷修下车去给他买了矿泉水和醒酒药，雷狮勉强吃了下去，对着路边的下水道又吐了不少下去。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
雷狮还蹲着，灌下一口矿泉水漱口。“咳、就那样吧……你做的真的很烂咳咳……”  
安迷修俯下身，一边摇头一边拍雷狮的背给他顺气：“我问的是你现在怎么样。”  
雷狮没吭声。路边几个穿着别校校服的学生从他们身边走过。天已经放晴，还在刮风，风把他们的外套鼓起，仿佛一只只欲飞的鸟儿。  
雷狮扭过头看安迷修，抱着膝盖想如何回答。忽然他直起身来，把矿泉水泼到了安迷修的衬衫上，安迷修发出一声哀鸣。看着成年人在阳光下褪去稳重外衣的模样，雷狮笑了出来，又突然揭开另一瓶矿泉水从头浇下，淋湿了自己。他拍拍手，把塑料瓶投到路边的垃圾箱里。  
安迷修看着他脱下运动鞋，赤脚踩在被斜阳烘烤的路砖上，往前方的街心小广场走去。雷狮朝着那一滩滩闪着光的水洼，头也不回地对他说：“我们去踩水。”  
安迷修快步上前，走在了雷狮的身边。

end.


End file.
